onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Loguetown Arc
The Loguetown arc is the sixth and final story arc in the East Blue Saga of the manga and anime One Piece. The Straw-Hats stop at the island that the city of Loguetown is on, the birth and death place of Gold Roger to get supplies before heading to The Grand Line. In the English manga and 4Kids dub, the town's name is spelled "Roguetown". Summary Luffy's First Bounty The arc starts off with the Straw Hats lounging around on the Going Merry's deck when a flier slips out of the newspaper Nami is reading, showing the 30,000,000 bounty on Luffy's head. Luffy is more than overjoyed with it, though Nami tells him it'll be more trouble for the crew now that people will be after him. Zoro then spots an island, and Nami points it out to be Loguetown, the last stop in East Blue before the Grand Line, as well as the birth and death place of the famous pirate, Gold Roger. The crew decide to stop off there to grab supplies. Meanwhile, the bounty poster reaches Luffy's hometown and the villagers are more than happy that Luffy's fulfilling his dream though the Mayor, Woop Slap, whose always been against Luffy becoming a pirate, thinks its more destiny then a dream. Meanwhile, Mihawk also delivers the poster to Shanks, who celebrates Luffy's coming with a party. Meeting New and Old Faces in Loguetown Back in Loguetown, while shopping for new swords to replace the ones Mihawk destroyed, Zoro has his first meeting with Tashigi, shaken that she looks like his childhood friend Kuina, who helps him pick out two new swords. Sanji buys a gigantic fish for the crew; Usopp, some more supplies, ammo, and new goggles; and Nami, a bundle of clothes. Luffy, meanwhile, goes to check the execution stand where Gold Roger was executed. While he climbs and admires the view from the stand, a woman calls out to him, seemingly recognizing Luffy though he has no idea who she is. When part of the fountain in the town square breaks off and hits her, the debris just slides right off her. She then reveals herself to be Alvida, the first pirate Luffy came across on his trip. Only now, she eaten the Slip Slip Fruit causing her figure to change, dramatically. She not alone either, as another familiar pirate makes himself known, Buggy the Clown. Cabaji ambushes Luffy on the platform, and puts him in shackles, while Buggy's pirates holds the town square hostage. Buggy then explains that this is Luffy's execution. At the Marine Base in town, one of the men reports to his captain about the pirate ongoings in town. It is here where we meet Captain Smoker who never lets a pirate leave his town uncaptured. He decides to wait for Luffy to be executed before moving in. The rest of the Straw Hats also get wind of whats going on and split off, Zoro and Sanji to go rescue Luffy, while Nami and Usopp ready the ship to leave as Nami detects a storm approaching the island. Unexpected Rescue Zoro and Sanji reach the execution area and try to plow through Buggy's pirates. But it doesn't look like they'll make it as Buggy begins to bring his sword down on Luffy's head. With all seeming lost, Luffy smiles and tells his two friends that it looks like the end. However a bolt of lighting hits Buggy's sword at the last second, and destroys the platform, freeing Luffy as with not a scratch on him. He, Zoro and Sanji then make for the Going Merry while Smoker, who was looking on, seems disturbed that Luffy laughed in the face of death. Realizing that it was very similar to Gold Roger before he died. Buggy, after recovering from the shock, Alvida and Buggy's crew try to make their escape but are quickly captured by the Marines. Nami and Usopp reach the ship and quickly take down Mohji and his lion Richie who were trying to burn down the Going Merry. The other Straw Hats also run into opposition in the form of Tashigi, angry at that Zoro "tricked" her, causing him to stay behind and duel her. As well as Smoker, who Luffy and Sanji can't even hit due to his Moku Moku (Plume Plume in the dub) powers. However, the two are saved by a mysterious figure named Dragon, and his apparent powers over the storm that quickly blows the Marines away, allowing Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji to reach the ship unhindered. However, Smoker and Tashigi decide to abandon their posts to chase after them. Buggy and his crew, also freed by Dragon's powers, also decide to head for the Grand Line to chase Luffy. Off to Grandline With the storm guiding them and the lighthouse in sight, the Going Merry is soon nearing its long awaited destination. Each of the Straw Hats perform a "ceremony" of sorts by placing their foot on the barrel and revowing their dreams as the ship nears the entrance to the Grand Line. Manga-to-Anime Changes Story Impact Even if it is a short Arc, Loguetown Arc introduces 2 major characters Smoker and Dragon (although his relation with Luffy is yet to be revealed). Smoker is also introduced as the first Logia-type Devil Fruit user in the series. It offers moments when Luffy is seen to have great similarities with Gol D. Roger particularly in his attitude. Kairoseki, also known as Seastone, is also introduced in this saga, though only as a minor reference, which was used to capture the Devil Fruit users Buggy and Alvida. It wasn't until the Arabasta arc that more details on it would be revealed. Trivia * This is the first arc to have more anime episodes than manga chapters. Site Navigation A06